


It's raining men

by jordanparissh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (just a little tho), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Manhandling, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spanking, a little i guess???, i guess??, literally just the two of them, probably very unrealistic, this is self-indulgent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanparissh/pseuds/jordanparissh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is forced to walk in the rain, until a guardian angel offers him a ride. Things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's raining men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ttyrionlannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttyrionlannister/gifts).



Louis is soaked from head to toe, walking through a neighborhood he knows maybe too well. He was just in class and the sun was shining – as much as it can shine in London –, but the moment he walked out it started raining.

And not soft rain that he could totally walk home in, but that storm able to wash his bone marrow.

The worst part is probably that his house is still blocks away, and he’s got a 20 minute walk ahead of him.

Of course, when he’d told his mother that he needed a freaking car to go to uni, she only said they didn’t have enough money to buy it, that soon Lottie would be entering college too, that she needed to save for her to have the same opportunity as him and everything he was already expecting to hear.

Well, now Lottie would have the amazing opportunity to walk in the rain in the middle of the afternoon. Congratulations.

He looks ahead and sees nothing, the rain falling around him and blurring everything.

Okay, so now he’s worried.

Louis stops beneath a tree, the best protection he can get right now (and not a very good one) and shivers, looking around for any solutions to this situation. Obviously, none of the houses around him are known to him, there are no friends living around, there’s no building he could enter to hide. And he’s got no money to call a cab.

That last part is totally his fault, though. He’s the one who spend too much on drinking during the last few weekends.

Louis could swear he heard a faint shout over the rain, so he turns around just in case, and is faced with a car stopped by the sidewalk, window open and a man looking at him from inside.

He gets closer, expecting the man to ask him for directions, and waves awkwardly, shaking.

“Get in,” the man says. “You’re gonna get sick. C’mon, I’ll give you a ride.”

Louis just stares at him for a moment, wondering how in hell this man thought a random person would just accept the offer and get in his car. Like, seriously. The guy could be a murderer who would wear Louis’ lovely skin after killing him. A rapist. A child abductor. Except that Louis is not a child. But well, tiny as he is and bundled up in a thick coat and a scarf with a beanie covering his ears, he probably looks like one.

Not the point.

The crazy man is still looking at him, waiting.

“I’m not sure,” Louis starts. “I mean, I might live very far from you, would most likely give you too much work.”

“No problem!” the stranger yells back.

Louis gazes at him for a long moment, notices a gorgeous face and long hair falling perfectly around it and what the hell. If this guy doesn’t kill him, the rain would. He turn around the car and gets to the other side to see the passenger door already open, the guy bent across the car to get to it.

The first thing he sees are green eyes. Very, very green, and okay, he’d totally let this guy kill him.

No he wouldn’t.

But he’s _just_ Louis’ type, so. Yeah.

Louis hops on and closes the door as softly as he can, trying not to slam it too hard because this is clearly an expensive car. Ridiculously expensive, just as the man sitting beside him.

When he turns to the side, he’s faced with fancy designer clothes and catches a glance of a golden boot on the pedals. Who _is_ this guy?

“Where do you live?”

Louis hesitates for a minute. “This same avenue, just 30 thousand blocks from here.”

The man chuckles and starts driving once again.

“I’ll just drive and you tell me when to stop, then,” he says, voice low and enticing. “I’m Harry, by the way.”

“Louis.”

He’s shaking, teeth making noises as they hit one another. He tries to make himself as small as possible, turning into a little ball in a failed attempt to keep whatever heat is left in, and only then he realizes this is not his car, and he shouldn’t be sitting like that, so he repositions himself and sits like a regular person.

“Oh my god,” he looks down. “I’m sorry, your car is all wet, I didn’t even think about that-“

“It’s okay,” Harry cuts him with a smile.

Unbelievably nice smile. Jesus, where did he come from?

“My house is two blocks from here,” he says. “We could stop by and get you into clean and dry clothes.”

Even if the offer sounds the best right now, Louis isn’t going to let this random person take him _home_. Please, as if. He only does that when incredibly drunk in a club.

“No, thanks,” he declines politely.

Harry just nods, and from then on drives silently, Louis still shaking and shivering on the passenger seat, until they reach Louis’ house and he tells Harry to stop.

“Thank you very much,” he mumbles, actually surprised he made it home alive.

Harry smiles intensely at him, unlocks the door from his side so Louis can get out, and waves him goodbye.

Louis is very pleased to find that the car stays until the moment he gets inside.

 

 

London is literally the worst.

It’s raining _again_ , as it has been for the past week, and while Louis has been prepared everyday since Harry gave him a ride, his umbrella mysteriously went missing the night before. So here he is again, rain falling over him as he walks home.

“Louis! Hey!”

He looks back at the university building just behind him, watches as a flushed and mildly wet Harry jogs towards him.

“Are you stalking me?” he yells.

Harry laughs, whole body shaking. As he gets closer, there’s still a blinding smile in his lips. “I might be. I have a car, you know,” he points to where his car is parked. “Do you want a ride?”

This time, Louis doesn’t even hesitate. He’s already shaking, cold, and not wearing enough clothes – having skipped the coat today and going out with just a t-shirt. Not his smartest decision.

“Yes, please. Lead the way.”

They get into the car and Harry turns the heating on, but it does nothing to stop Louis’ shivers and sneezes.

“I’m taking you to my house and we’re getting you into dry clothes,” Harry says, decisive and already making a turn.

Louis raises his head and hand to protest, but sneezes right then and ends up just nodding. Harry is clearly right here.

And maybe, just _maybe_ , he’d like to see his house. And wear his clothes. Not that he’d ever admit that.

Harry’s house turns out to be really tidy (on a level that Louis could never reach), small and cozy. It smells good and all the decorations are so incredibly _Harry_ , all the paintings on the walls matching the furniture. Everything looks carefully chosen, the whole look created by Harry with a lot of love.

Much like the way he must create his own outfits.

Which reminds Louis.

“Are you gonna lend me a flashy outfit like yours?” he asks, scrunching his nose.

Harry turns to look at him, a hurt look on his face. “You don’t like them?”

“I like them on you,” Louis blurts, and immediately Harry’s smile returns. It’s amazing. But he’s also maybe showing too much of his thoughts here.

Harry doesn’t truly answer his question, anyway, just goes inside the bedroom, not checking if Louis is following. Which he obviously is, not missing the opportunity to see Harry’s double bed, and the giant wardrobe by the wall that he’s messing all up now.

“I got this for you,” Harry hands him a white t-shirt with a detail saying ‘not heartbroken’ and sweats. “Good enough?”

Louis just shivers a little and unfolds his body to grab the clothing, placing them carefully on the bed before moving to take his own clothes off.

“Um,” Harry mutters, and Louis looks up to see him standing uncomfortably, staring at Louis’ bare chest.

Louis thinks about it for a moment, considers stopping all the stripping before Harry kicks him out or something, but it doesn’t look like Harry’s having a bad time. The opposite, actually, judging by his gaze and the flushed cheeks.

So Louis just goes on, takes his trousers off too and looks down at his pants to see if they’re too wet and revealing.

They are, but not so much that he should change them.

He puts on the sweats Harry gave him and then proceeds to put on the t-shirt.

“You got any towels for my hair?”

Harry walks out of the room in silence and returns with a towel in his hands, which he gives to Louis.

He dries his hair and hands the towel back to Harry, who does something with it and then they’re off.

He drops Louis off and receives a thank you and a number, and that’s that.

The car waits for him once again.

 

 

Louis rings the bell twice and waits.

Harry comes out not two minutes later, wearing nothing but positively _obscene_ yellow shorts.

He smiles at Louis, practically shoves him inside where there’s music playing and food smelling delicious.

“Hungry?” Harry asks once he settles behind the stove again.

Louis looks around before awkwardly sitting at the table. Harry looks like he expects him to be comfortable, so.

“Um, I actually just came here to return your clothes.”

“Oh,” Harry turns to look at him. “Okay. You could still eat, though.”

Louis considers it for a moment. He should probably leave, because this is Harry’s space and all, and it doesn’t look like he cooked enough for two grown men.

But well. He was never really one to make the best decisions, so.

“Okay,” he smiles at Harry, who returns his smile back enthusiastically.

They sit and eat in silence at first, a fancy meal with a name that Louis is incapable of pronouncing. It has chicken in it, at least, and that he can recognize. It’s also pretty good.

“C’mon, let’s talk,” Harry says around a mouthful of food after some time. “We can’t just eat in silence, it’s weird.”

“We could eat in silence. I mean, this is not a date.”

Harry grins, putting down his fork and staring at Louis, who’s still eating, until it gets uncomfortable and Louis looks up to stare back, a sort of challenging ‘what?’ written all over his face.

“Would you even _go_ on a date with me?”

“I think we already did go on a date,” Louis retorts. “When you gave a ride the first time. Then the second date when you let me borrow your clothes.” He says it in a light tone; it could be easily taken as a joke, and it is, but not really.

Thankfully, Harry seems to catch on what he’s doing here.

“Does that mean this is our third date? I don’t think I’m in appropriate attire.”

“I think your…” he looks down at Harry’s yellow shorts, motions to them with a hand, “Is perfectly fine.”

Harry smirks and goes back to eating, like this isn’t the weirdest conversation they’ve ever had. At some point, he stops and fixes Louis with an amused glare, quickly returned, looking as if he’s considering whether he should say something or not.

“Did you know,” he starts, wiping his mouth with his bare hands. Not very fancy, but the way his thumb and index finger linger on his bottom lip is definitely worth looking at. “That people usually kiss on the third date?”

“Well, I’ve got some news for you, son.”

Harry laughs openly and clutches his belly. “Please don’t ever call me son again.”

Louis giggles along, and suddenly they’re a mess around the table. Harry only speaks when they finally settle down again and take a sip of their drinks to calm down.

“What are the news?”

“I don’t kiss at the third date.”

Harry looks mildly surprised by that, so he goes on. “I kiss at the first date. Third? Let’s just say I put out.”

Harry chokes a little on his food, so Louis takes that as a win. A moment later, though, he’s recovered, setting his food aside and throwing a devilish smirk towards Louis, who’s suddenly feeling very… hot. All over.

“How about we join my kissing with your—“ Harry gestures around with his hands and continues, “—activities?”

“You want to put your dick in my ass and can’t even say the words?”

“I never said it would be _my_ dick in _your_ ass,” Harry tilts his head to the side, small smile in his face, looking really cute. As if they weren’t talking about dicks and asses. “And just because you think you’re funny, I might have to punish you.”

Harry looks like he’s maybe joking, but Louis can see a glint in his eyes that tells him Harry might be serious about this. Which, okay. He’s not opposed.

Louis leans over the table and gets as close to Harry as possible in this situation.

“I’m not opposed,” he whispers. “As long as it’s not anything _too_ extreme.”

Harry smiles and closes the distance between the two of them, and suddenly they’re not only kissing but also standing, bodies glued from head to toe.

Louis is most likely never going to admit, but he’s had some thoughts about kissing Harry.

Usually he’d just go for the part where he fantasizes sex with someone and that’s it, but Harry. He’s got these plump lips that seem to be always unnaturally pink, and it’s just _so_ distracting. So obviously Louis ended up having a lot of thoughts about that particular part of what they could be.

And it’s not disappointing at all.

Harry’s kisses are soft and careful, slow and filthy, tongue finding his way around Louis’ mouth calmly, a great contrast to the way he holds Louis – his strong arms surrounding Louis’ body perfectly. He should probably feel caged, but instead he feels pretty great about it.

Harry goes even farther than only holding. He breaks the kiss to literally pick Louis up, giant fingers curling around his thighs and holding tight. Then he resumes the kiss and walks around the house to get to his bedroom, throwing Louis on the bed when he finally reaches the room.

The bed is just as comfortable as Louis imagined it would be upon seeing it.

Not that there’s much time to think about _that_ , when Harry is taking his trousers off along with the pants, causing a funny little moment when they’re both reminded of the existence of shoes, that goes by when they finally get Louis’ bottom half naked.

Harry goes straight for his cock, hands pushing Louis’ shirt up to get easier access, mouthing at Louis’ legs to get to it, climbing over him in the bed.

His hair falls on Louis’ hips, so he holds it back a little as Harry places small kisses _everywhere_ he can reach except for Louis’ dick.

He’s about to tell Harry to just get on with it already, but there’s no time to do it; not two seconds later he feels a kitten lick on the head of his cock. It feels so good after all the sexual frustration Harry caused that he exhales loudly, hands tightening on Harry’s hair as the other man works his magic.

And it is most likely magic, indeed. Harry licks from the base to the head, then closes his lips around the tip, sinks down until Louis can feel the back of his throat and comes back up, repeating the whole thing.

It’s getting Louis more and more worked up, but not really close to the edge, which seems to be exactly what Harry is aiming for. Or maybe this is just his punishment. A blowjob that lasts forever, feels great, but doesn’t allow him to release.

Harry stops a few moments later, climbs completely on the bed, taking his shorts off. He’s laying properly on the bed not seconds later, Louis following his moves and moving up the bed too.

Harry kind of spins, though, changes his position so his head is between Louis’ thighs and his dick is right in Louis’ face.

So he totally gets what he’s supposed to do here.

Louis turns on his side, spreads his leg as good as he can in this position and leans closer to Harry’s cock to take it into his mouth, going for a more effective method, lips closed tight around the length, going up and down, small hand wrapped around what he can’t take – at least not in this position.

Harry does the same to Louis up to a certain point, until he decides that maybe sticking his head further between his thighs and giving a long and slow lick to Louis’ asshole is a good idea. (It is.)

Louis stops his blowjob right then, going completely useless the second Harry touches his hole, because that’s just the way he is. Harry doesn’t seem to mind, though, going somewhat faster and licking there over and over again, Louis emitting soft noises against the bed, encouraging the fuck out of this.

Harry sticks the tip of his tongue inside Louis’ ass, slowly working it in more and more, getting Louis as flustered as possible.

He plays with the writhing man’s ass for a while more, and Louis’ feeling closer and closer to his orgasm by the second, Harry’s tongue going around his walls in a perfect rhythm.

Ass eating gets Louis really hot, to the point where he doesn’t even need anything touching his cock.

What pushes him over the edge is Harry’s index finger finding its way in beside his tongue, a single movement having Louis coming undone above Harry’s head.

He certainly notices what’s going on, moving away from Louis’ body to look at his cock, at his face, contorted and gorgeous as he comes.

Harry leaves his finger inside Louis, waits for him to come back to Earth before displaying his biggest smile and moving it around, looking right into Louis’ eyes.

“Fuck,” Louis sighs, closing his eyes and breathing harder once again, clearly very sensitive.

“Can I keep going?” he asks, wiggles his finger once again just because.

For a moment he thinks Louis might say no, and that would be completely fine, but he doesn’t, which is better. Louis nods, blinking slowly, seemingly waiting for Harry to continue.

He does, but not before taking his finger out of Louis’ ass and gripping his hips tight, turning him around so he’s laying on his belly. Louis is pretty pliant by now, and Harry’s really strong, so it’s not really much work.

Harry leaves the bed to get lube and condoms, watches as Louis reaches for the pillow in front of him and holds it close to his chest, resting his head on it, damp and fast breathing getting caught by the fabric. He couldn’t possibly look cuter.

He places himself behind Louis once again, takes in the curve of his waist and ass and the small dimples in his back.

Harry coats his fingers in lube and traces patterns all over Louis’ ass, just watching his breath hitch. Fucking beautiful.

He then moves on to actually sticking his index finger in Louis’ hole again, wiggling it around until he deems it okay to slowly fit his middle finger besides it. Louis releases a soft moan against the pillow, and Harry just keeps going, up until he’s got three fingers moving inside Louis.

He moves them around until reaching a small bundle of nerves, a louder moan erupting from Louis’ lips, and keeps his fingers moving in slow circles and lightly pressuring that spot until Louis can’t seem to take it anymore.

He waits for the moment Louis breaks.

“Please,” he moans, eyes closed and ass sticking up in the air, voice shaky. “Just fuck me, please.”

Harry smiles, finally removing his fingers, giving Louis a loud smack in the ass before moving to get the condom.

He watches as Louis moans after being slapped, so before positioning his cock at Louis’ entrance, he does it again. The reaction is beautiful – a soft ‘ _ah_ ’ coming from the man in front of him.

Harry decides to stop torturing the poor man and starts slowly entering him, noticing every single one of Louis’ movements, in case he changes his mind or feels uncomfortable. He captures nothing, though, just keeps going until he bottoms out.

They both breathe for a long moment, until Harry starts _truly_ fucking Louis, moving almost all the way out and then _in_ again, his cock touching Louis’ prostate every couple of thrusts.

Harry fucks him like that for minutes, up until he can’t take it anymore and starts thrusting faster, hips hitting Louis’ ass, the noise of skin against skin taking the room along with Louis’ moans and Harry’s heavy breathing.

Louis tries to get up on his elbows, get his overheated upper body – still covered by his shirt – away from the mattress, but as soon as he manages to get up Harry shoves him down once again, holding him against the bed by his neck, listening close for any sounds of protest.

Louis just moans a small ‘fuck’, though, moves his ass back against Harry’s body, which Harry takes as a wonderful opportunity to slap it once again, relishing in Louis’ sincere reactions.

He keeps up the fast and strong rhythm, both of them moaning loudly every once in a while.

Harry watches as Louis moves his hand down his own body, captures it and places it by his head, holds Louis’ wrist tight so he can’t move, and then proceeds to strike his ass once again, this time with a little more force behind it.

Louis seems to love it and to get the message – he’s coming untouched.

Harry’s orgasm is building faster by the minute, and Louis is not far behind. The bigger man spanks his cheeks three more times, still holding his wrist captive, watching as the skin gets redder and redder.

“Fuck, fuck, shit,” Louis mutters as he comes again, body jolting beneath Harry’s.

He clenches on Harry’s cock , impossibly tight, and Harry only has to thrust a couple more times before coming himself.

He basically falls on top of Louis’, body still moving, still buried deep inside the smaller man.

“Harry, too much,” Louis breathes.

Harry gets a sudden need to touch Louis’ cock. He manages to get his hand beneath Louis’ body, grabs at his still hard cock and tugs, hard.

“Fuck, please, leave me alone,” Louis moans, but he’s got a smile on his lips, so Harry’s not too concerned about it.

He leaves him alone, anyway.

Rolls off Louis’ body and lays down by his side, watching as Louis turns his head to watch him.

“That was pretty good.”

Harry just nods, leans in to kiss Louis’ lips softly, not much sexual goals in mind behind the act. They’re both exhausted. It’s just a kiss to soften the mood or something.

“I think I might keep you as my personal driver for rainy days,” Louis smiles, wrapping his sweaty body around Harry’s own.

“Um,” Harry mutters, half asleep already. “Stay until tonight? You can have dinner here.”

“What do you have in mind, Harold?”

Harry smirks a little bit, kissing his forehead.

“Just dinner. And dessert.”

Louis laughs loudly, kissing Harry’s collarbone – the only place he can reach right now.

“Okay. And then you’re _totally_ driving me home.”

“Yep,” Harry mumbles, almost unintelligible. “I live for that. And then you can keep the shirt too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s yours.”

Louis smiles at that, feeling Harry’s breathing go steady beneath him. It _is_ his, much like this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of my daydreams featuring my crush adapted to larry bc yes. (and as always, gifted to bae)


End file.
